


Aokaga - drabbles

by evership



Series: Aokaga from Tumblr [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evership/pseuds/evership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 short drabbles from my tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aokaga - drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The first two drabbles are connected.

**Someday**

”Who are you?” Aomine asks and there’s no recognition in his eyes. Kagami falters and doesn’t know what to say.

“You – you don’t remember me?”

“Wait … You’re that guy that beat Kise in a practice match, right?”

_That guy …_ “What’s the, uh, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was – No, why am I telling you this? We don’t even know each other. Where’s Tetsu?”

Kagami leaves after that. Kuroko is waiting for him outside the hospital room.

“I’m sorry…” He says and Kagami only nods.

“I know.”

“He might recover his memories someday.”

“I know.”

He walks home.

Aomine had slipped in the bath tub and hit his head. It’s so ridiculous and sad at the same time that Kagami goes home and laughs for a full ten minutes until he breaks down and cries for three hours straight.

He sits in the same bath tub and clutches Aomine’s towel to his chest and rocks back and forth.

Five years gone, just like that. 

 

 

* * *

**This day**

Someone grabs him on the street and spins him around. Kagami gasps when a pair of lips crashes against his own.

“I remember.” Aomine growls and kisses him again.

And again.

And again.

Again, again, again.

Kagami bawls his eyes out and clutches desperately at the other man. Salty tears mixes with the kisses but Kagami doesn’t care.

“I thought I’d lost you!” He cries harder and he’s probably getting snot all over Aomine’s jacket. The other man pulls him close and hugs him _so_ _tight_ that it feels as if he’s trying to pull Kagami into his very being.

“I’m so sorry,” The bluenette whispers over and over. “I won’t ever take a shower by myself again.”

Kagami laughs and snivels and wipes tears from his eyes.

Aomine’s memory loss had lasted for five months.

_“He might recover his memories someday.”_ Kuroko had said.

_Someday_ was _this_ day.

 

 

* * *

**Bananas**

”Oi, Taiga! Catch!” Aomine calls and throws something in the air. Kagami looks up from the magazine and a banana smacks him in the face.

“What the hell!” He flails and tries to catch it.

“Eat it.” The other boy says.

“I’m not hungry!”

“Eat it anyway …” Aomine has this _really_ intense gaze and Kagami looks down at the yellow fruit in his hand _. It feels like he’s missing something here …_

“Uh, okay?” He replies and peels it just to humor his lover.

Aomine is watching him like a hawk.

Should he feel self-conscious?

Kagami looks at the other boy and takes a bite. The bluenette’s eyelids flutter and a fucking _moan_ escapes him.

The red-head suddenly understand Aomine’s intention with the banana.

“You fucking perv!” Kagami rages and throws the half-eaten fruit at his lover.

Aomine ducks and tries desperately not to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr with the same name (evership) ^^


End file.
